Beth Greene
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Beth´s history. Beth Greene is a character featured in the stories: The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Beth Greene is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Charming Dead. She is the youngest daughter of Hershel and Annette Greene and the half-sister of Maggie and Shawn. Additionally, she is the half-niece of Kate Stanley and half-cousin to Jaxx and Ryder Stanley. She was and is (depending on the series you read with her character) in a relationship with Jimmy, another survivor of the apocalypse. Overview Beth is a shy, soft-spoken, and caring sixteen-year old girl who lived a normal life with her family. She lived on her father's farm and attended the local high school. She went to church regularly and strongly believes in her faith. As a result of her father's heavy drinking, she never drank alcohol. Her first appearance was in Season 2 of The Charming Dead and as the season develops, so is she. As the apocalypse started, Beth had been sheltered from the chaos surrounding her. Beth is rather timid, pessimistic, and keeps her emotions to herself. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm After Hershel married Annette, and she moved into Hershel's farm, she gave birth to Beth. Beth lived her entire life on the farm prior to the outbreak. As Beth grew older, Hershel still had his habit of drinking alcohol, but strictly forbade her ever to drink. Hershel also raised her to do good things in life, and to believe in God and faith. Hershel always protected Beth from the harsh reality from the outside world and not to follow the bad things he had done in his past life, such as going to jail and drinking alcohol. Her family raised her to have good manners and behavior, and were usually overprotective of her. Unlike Maggie, Beth was oblivious to the outside world. She perceives things in a different perspective, and as a result she believes that there's goodness and hope in everything, even in the most desperate situations (like the apocalypse). She also used to sing and play the piano in front of people when she was a young child. Every summer, she along with the rest of her family, would be visited by her aunt and cousins. She attended high school, along with Jimmy, and began a casual relationship with him at some point. Jimmy was often protective of Beth. As the apocalypse broke out, Hershel barricaded his remaining family, Jimmy, Otis, and Patricia within the farm. Beth was devastated by her mother and brother's deaths, and her typically positive outlook on the world slowly started changing to a more grim and hopeless one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beth has killed (the list will be updated over time): * Dawn Lerner (Caused) * Herself (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By (Mentioned in SIF?SIF?) * Herself (Indirectly Caused) * Dawn Lerner (Accidental) Shortly after the trade between Rick's group and the Grady Memorial survivors, Dawn demands Noah to be returned to her. After Noah agrees to return, Beth runs up to him and hugs him, before turning to Dawn. She slips the scissors out from beneath her cast, tells Dawn that she "gets it now", and stabs her vest in a futile attempt to prove her point. Dawn reflexively pulls out her gun and shoots Beth in the head, instantly killing her. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Beth has appeared in: The Charming Dead * Bloodletting * Save The Charmed One * Cherokee Rose Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... (Mentioned only) * "I Get It Now..." (Mentioned only) * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? * Descendants (Witch version; mentioned only) Trivia * Beth and Hershel both died during hostile negotiations of two different groups. (SIF?SIF?) * In "Button and Cookies" (in Daryl Dixon's POV), he said that Jaxx reminded him too much of Beth and preferred to not be around the kid. Though he says thinks it possible that Jaxx may be a reward, because he is one in the same with Beth, and that he should get close to him. * In '"I Get It Now..."', after finding out about what happened to Beth; Jaxx has a short breakdown and says that Beth shouldn't of died when she did. He also says that he never got to sing one last song with her, and goes on to say that if he ever sees the people from Grady that he'll slaughter them; but Sam makes him stop. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Charming Dead Category:Walking Dead Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Greene Family